Sorcerer, not Sorceress!
by exocara
Summary: Fairytale-like AU. Sawada Tsunayoshi, sorcerer and son to retired sorceress supreme, Sawada Nana, has been cursed. The curse? Nothing big (but still Very Bad), just that almost everyone will see him as a girl instead of the boy he is. Join him in his quest to break the curse as he meets friends and unwanted suitors along the way. (one-sided) All27, one-shot and drabble series
1. In Which a Prince and a Sorcerer set off

**TRIGGER WARNING: Misgendering, sexual harassment, assholes with an inability to take no for an answer. (These are all BAD. I'm not going to romanticize them. At least I hope I won't. Please tell me if I accidentally do.)**

* * *

><p>Iemitsu wasn't there when Sawada Tsunayoshi was born. Sawada Nana couldn't help but be a little bitter about that fact, but she couldn't really hold it against him. Iemitsu was a busy man after all, considering that he was the chief commander of Vongola's royal defense. Still, while Nana was extremely forgiving, she could still be rather vindictive. Hence, although Iemitsu knew that Tsuna had been born, he did not know anything else.<p>

Which probably led to the problem Tsuna was facing here today.

"No man will lay their hands on my precious daughter!" Iemitsu declared, dramatically shielding Tsuna's small form from the world with his body. Tsuna looked up at his father with weary eyes as he tried to get out of the elder Sawada's grasp.

"I'm a boy, dad," he sighed. Iemitsu looked at him, confused.

"Now's not the time to joke around, Tsuna!" He brushed off Tsuna's words easily as he continued to hug his child. Tsuna gritted his teeth but dealt with it. His mother did tell him that not everyone would be able to understand his situation.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sorceress Supreme Nana, your child has a great destiny. However, since he is neither nobility nor royalty, he will need an extra push in order for him to be able to fulfil it." <em>

"You will not lay a hand on my child._" _

"_Ah-ah! If you fight me right now, the sudden influx of magic will attract all sorts of things. Imagine what will happen if your enemies found the child of the elusive Sorceress Supreme?" _

"_Tch…" _

"_Relax~ It's not like there's no cure. So, what will you choose? A dead child, or a child with a somewhat harmless curse?" _

"_Somewhat harmless…? Are you _kidding_ me?" _

"_Would you rather him dead?" _

"…"

"_Good choice."_

* * *

><p>Tsuna bowed to the prince. "Your majesty, I would like to humbly request access to the palace's library." He kept his eyes on the floor, bashfully not wanting to make eye contact with the prince. There was a long period of silence and Tsuna chanced a glance up at the prince.<p>

Prince Giotto Vongola's blue eyes were wide open, and his gaze was fixed onto Tsuna. There was a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks as he basically gaped at the boy. Tsuna winced and quickly checked himself to see if there was anything weird about his appearance. However, from the way the prince looked, it was as if he had… a crush…

Tsuna blanched.

* * *

><p><em>From the beginning, Tsuna had felt that there was something wrong with him. It wasn't that he felt particularly uncomfortable in his own skin, but he felt that there was something wrong with the way other people looked at him. He couldn't explain how or why, but he <em>hated_ it when people addressed him with female pronouns, when they talked about how pretty he was, how very feminine he acted… _

_It didn't matter how beautiful the dresses he wore were, or how gorgeous his hair was done, whenever he looked in the mirror, he hated what he saw. It was as if the person he saw in the mirror wasn't him. _

_One day, he couldn't take it anymore. _

_With shaking hands, he grabbed a fistful of his long, brown hair, picked up the scissors and…_

* * *

><p>"So…" Tsuna looked around the pile of books he had been burying himself in to see the prince fidgeting at the other side of the table. He tilted his head to the side, waiting for the prince to continue talking.<p>

"Well, you know that even though I am in charge of the Vongola kingdom, I'm still a prince. That's because a prince can't be king unless, he's married." He fidgeted some more, scratching his reddened cheek and avoiding eye contact with Tsuna.

Tsuna had a bad feeling about this.

"Throughout these years, I've never found a woman that I've felt a connection to. But now…"

Tsuna slowly put down his book and straightened up, looking at Giotto seriously.

"Your majesty. With all due respect, I am a male," he said in a deadpan. Giotto blinked, and then frowned.

"Sawada, you don't have to make such an excuse to reject me. I won't have you exiled just for that," he laughed awkwardly. Tsuna relaxed a little. "I'll just find a way to win you over. Flowers, sweets, books…" He smiled as he gestured towards the pile of books Tsuna was currently hoarding. "Whatever you want, I can give it to you."

Tsuna stared at him, mouth open for a few seconds, before he decided to repeatedly slam his head onto the table, to the horrified bewilderment of the prince.

* * *

><p><em>His mother was not upset by his actions. In fact she was incredibly neutral about the situation, listening to her child talk about his thoughts and feelings without showing an ounce of judgment. <em>

"_So, you think that you are a boy," she summarized. Tsuna nodded, slowly and hesitantly at first, but soon became more confident. _

"_Yes. I am a boy," he replied, softly but firmly. Nana smiled. _

"_Alright then. Would you like new clothes?" _

"_Yes,_ please_."_

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>sure<em> you don't want to stay any longer?" Giotto pressed, accompanying Tsuna as the latter was on his way out of the palace. Tsuna gave him a strained smile.

"Yes, your highness, I'm pretty sure. I've got places to go, people to meet, an irritating wizard to defeat. A pretty packed schedule, you know?" Tsuna hitched his rucksack, full of books that Giotto had generously allowed him to borrow, up onto his shoulders and gave a little wave. Giotto caught his wrist and stared intensely into Tsuna's eyes.

"A wizard? Isn't that dangerous?" he asked, concerned. Tsuna shrugged and pried Giotto's hand away.

"Yeah but I'm a sorcerer. Pretty sure I can take him down. Probably." Tsuna fiddled with the straps of his rucksack, extremely unsure of himself. In all actuality, he was scared shitless. Well, he wasn't going to tell Giotto that.

Giotto's hand slowly moved up to cup Tsuna's face and Tsuna took a step back. Giotto carried on talking like there was nothing wrong. "Still, to let an innocent maiden–"

"I'm not a maiden."

"–go to face a great threat alone, regardless of the fact that she is a sorceress–"

"Sorce_rer_."

"– is basically ungentlemanly of me! At least let me go on this adventure with you to ensure your safety?" Giotto finally finished, grinning at Tsuna charmingly. Tsuna could almost swear that the background had suddenly filled with blooming flowers and pretty sparkles. It was extremely unnerving.

"No," he replied firmly.

* * *

><p>"<em>No<em>," Tsuna muttered to himself under his breath. "This _can't_ be happening."

Giotto hummed happily to himself as he walked beside Tsuna. Tsuna really couldn't believe that Giotto had managed to somehow convince his kingdom and _even_ Tsuna's father into going on a quest with the sorcerer. Although, Iemitsu had handed Tsuna a _very_ sharp dagger while glaring openly at the blond prince, loudly stating that Tsuna was to use anything in his arsenal to defend himself if _anyone_ tried to take advantage of him. Tsuna was somewhat grateful for the sentiment, really, but he reckoned that he could take care of himself. Probably.

Giotto tried to surreptitiously brush his hands against Tsuna's and Tsuna immediately turned and walked to the other side of the road.

"Your highness, please don't," he said brusquely. Giotto nodded in understanding, but slight disappointment.

"I'm moving too fast, aren't I? I apologise, I should have known to take things slow."

Tsuna gritted his teeth as he stuck his hand into his pocket and dug out his wand, hitting the prince straight in the face with a wordless spell. Giotto swayed on his feet for a while before collapsing and turning into an unconscious, small, orange-yellow cat. Tsuna smiled in vindictive glee and strode over to Giotto before picking him up and stuffing him into his rucksack.

Now he had at least two whole hours of harassment-free time to himself. He really did love his mother.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tsu-kun, I have a spell to teach you!" <em>

"_Another one? Cool!" _

"_Use this whenever you're irritated at someone. The spell timing should vary according to your mastery level. Now, since you're my son, I expect you to be able to sustain the spell for at least two hours!" _

"_Yes, mum! I won't let you down!"_

* * *

><p><strong>(strums out-of-tune guitar) I'll write what I write and I won't feel bad<br>**

**[So this was supposed to be a halloween special one-shot but i couldn't get it done in time and something happened. my update schedule for this will be similar to Repercussions of a Wish]  
><strong>

**yet again, my love for nana shines through. **

**character species will be slightly based on the Monster Tamer Tsuna omake**


	2. The Werecat Bandit

"_Tsu-kun. There's something I need to tell you." _

"_What is it, mum?" _

"_You know… what I am, right?" _

"_You're the Sorceress Supreme!" _

"_Yes, that's right. As you know, many people seek out Sorcerers and Sorceresses for their power. Right now, our presence has been masked by my magic. However, once you exit this town, you will no longer be protected by me. _

_You must be ready for what is to come."_

* * *

><p>It was dark and Tsuna and Giotto were getting ready to turn in for the night. After debating with himself for a little while, Tsuna had decided to leave the campfire burning. This way, there would be a very obvious segregation between Giotto and Tsuna. Prince or not, Tsuna wasn't going to be taking any chances with him.<p>

"But Tsuna," Giotto whined from the other side of the fire. Tsuna didn't really know when Giotto had started using his first name, but he didn't really care. Instead, he immediately turned so that his back was facing the prince, ignoring him. Suddenly, Tsuna felt a hostile presence nearby and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He felt, more than saw, Giotto open his mouth to ask him something but Tsuna silenced him with a wave of his hand. He felt the presence get closer, and from Giotto's stiffening and sudden alertness, the prince had felt it too. Good, Tsuna wouldn't need to explain anything.

There was a blur of silver and something tackled Giotto to the ground, constantly attacking him with a flurry of claw swipes. Tsuna bit back a shriek and threw himself at the figure, restraining it. Swallowing his fear, he pointed at the struggling figure's face and frowned sternly. "You stop that," he commanded. Immediately, the figure stopped struggling. The light of the full moon was bright enough to illuminate piercing green eyes on an aristocratic face, with a mouth pulled up into a scowl.

"Tsuna!" Giotto's voice sounded rather scandalized. Tsuna blinked in confusion before realizing that he was basically straddling their attacker.

"Whoops," he said rather light heartedly and gracelessly slid off the body with a muted 'thump'. He recovered quickly and looked at the attacker. Now, he could see that he had ears (cat ears?) on the top of his head, and a silver tail bristling hostilely. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

"I am Gokudera Hayato, the werewolf bandit," he hissed out. Surprisingly, he made no move to get up from his place on the ground. Giotto walked up behind Tsuna, pulling on a pair of metallic gloves. Tsuna shot the prince an exasperated look before turning back to the silver haired bandit on the ground.

"Wonderful. You probably know by now that it isn't really in your best interests to be attacking us. So, would you like to stay the night? Being in groups would be rather beneficial to all of us," Tsuna offered. He didn't know where this goodwill was coming from, but he didn't question it. His mother _did_ teach him to play nice with everyone, after all. And besides, it wasn't as if Gokudera had attacked _Tsuna_.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Giotto questioned. Tsuna nodded and the prince relented. It was Tsuna's quest, after all. The choices were ultimately up to him.

"Why would you do such a thing? Why would you grant me mercy?" Gokudera asked, green eyes wide with shock. Tsuna fidgeted under the stare, a little weirded out. Seriously? Did this poor guy never receive an act of kindness before?

"Because it's the right thing to do? Also because, as a werecat, it's not really safe for you to be out at a time like this. Especially considering that you don't have a pride… why are you looking at me like that." Gokudera was staring up at Tsuna with sparkling eyes. A dark shadow fell upon them, the clouds covering the moon, and Gokudera's cat ears and tail poofed out of existence. Tsuna fought the urge to smack his head against a nearby hard surface. His mother _did_ say that were-animals were a strange bunch.

"You…" Gokudera quickly scrambled up to his feet and grasped Tsuna's hands in his. Tsuna twitched and fought the urge to pull away. "You are as kind as you are beautiful! And you're the first person to notice that I'm a werecat! Please, let me follow you for life!"

"What." This time Tsuna did pull his hands out of Gokudera's grasp. Forcefully.

"Tsuna, I don't think this is a good idea. I don't trust him," Giotto spoke up from behind him. Tsuna twitched once again and decided to take a deep breath to calm himself down.

"It's alright, your majesty." He tilted his head back and glanced up at the prince with wide, innocent eyes. "Don't you trust me?" Giotto stared at Tsuna for a while before his face suddenly filled with red and he fell backwards in a dead faint. Tsuna could almost swear he saw some blood as well, but he didn't want to think too much into it. If anything bad happened, well, he always had the dagger his father gave him, right?

"Lady Tsuna," Gokudera breathed. Tsuna winced.

"Just… Tsuna's fine. Please don't call me Lady," he said pleadingly. Gokudera shook his head.

"But I must address you with respect! How about… Tsuna-sama?" he tried. Tsuna's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Well, it's better than Lady Tsuna…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tsu-kun, I have something to tell you." Nana's voice was unusually solemn. Tsuna realised that whatever this was, it was of utmost importance. <em>

"_It's time you know what happened all those years ago, when you were born."_

* * *

><p><em>So, another weird one has joined our group.<em> Tsuna sighed to himself, walking in between Gokudera and Giotto. The both of them didn't really get along well with one another, but Tsuna didn't know how to ease the tension between the both of them. Perhaps he should turn them both into cats and shove them into his bag until they can play nice with one another. It shouldn't be hard for him to charm one of the pockets to get big enough to house two cats.

* * *

><p><strong>Who next? Because really I don't know who to pick.<br>**

**First five to state their preference, and I will use random name picker to pick from there? **


	3. Prelude to the Undead

**TRIGGER WARNING: I've realized that there will be transphobia throughout this entire story (aka the misgendering, and people not believing and **_**refusing to understand**_** Tsuna's situation). Again, these are meant to be negative behaviors. Do NOT misgender a person, especially when they have **_**specifically**_** stated their preferred pronouns.**

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi was a brave, fearless sorcerer who was trained by the ever elusive Sorceress Supreme herself. He was definitely <em>not<em> afraid of silly, harmless things such as moving through a graveyard.

Or at least, that was what he was telling himself.

"Hieee!" Tsuna jumped and let out a shriek when a bunch of bats had suddenly burst out of the shadows, startling the small brunet. Giotto gave him a sympathetic smile and extended his hand.

"You can hold on to my hand if you're scared," he offered. Tsuna eyed the hand hesitantly for a while but decided to shove all suspicion to the back of his mind – at least, for now – when an owl suddenly hooted. Tsuna shrieked once again and latched onto Giotto's entire arm and whined into his shoulder, shaking pathetically. Giotto used his free hand to thread though Tsuna's hair soothingly, and shot Gokudera a triumphant look. Gokudera bristled and bared his teeth hostilely, but otherwise couldn't do anything else, lest he got turned into a cat again for the _umpteenth_ time.

Giotto returned his attention to the shaking brunet in his arms and chuckled. "You really are a pure-hearted maiden– URK!" Tsuna removed his hand from where he had ruthlessly jabbed into the spot under Giotto's ribs and took a step back, glaring at the prince.

"I-I may be slightly intimidated," he said shakily, but with undeniable rage. "But I will not tolerate you referring to me like that! How many times must I tell you that I am _male_?!" Without waiting for an answer, he whirled around and stalked off. Blinded by his anger, Tsuna didn't look carefully at the ground he was walking on.

Dear readers, since it was dark and this was a spooky graveyard, you probably know what's going to happen next.

"Tsuna-sama, look out!" Gokudera called out in a panic.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked and turned around, unconsciously taking a step back to steady himself. "EEEHH?" he shrieked as his foot did not come into contact with solid ground and his entire body tilted backwards into the dark abyss behind him. Tsuna panicked for all of three seconds before he remembered that he was a sorcerer.

A little embarrassed, he flicked his wand and manipulated the air around him to slow down his descent. Upon feeling his feet touch, albeit unstable, ground, he created a small glowing orb of light, and immediately wished he hadn't. The pit he was in was, quite literally, filled with skeletons. In fact, he was standing on a rather nice collection of skulls. Tsuna pretended not to notice that as he silently apologized to anyone – or anything – that might be listening in.

The unique click-clack sound of bones jostling and sliding against each other alerted Tsuna to the fact that someone was approaching. Tsuna slowly turned to see green skin, tattered cloth, and a pair of bright, brown eyes.

"Yo!" Yamamoto Takeshi, the friendly zombie greeted.

"Hieee!" Tsuna, the coward sorcerer screamed, before promptly collapsing into a dead faint.

* * *

><p>"I thought that zombies were made from dead people," Giotto commented as he warily eyed Yamamoto attaching his left arm back to his body. Tsuna refused to look at the sight.<p>

"Well, you're not wrong… The process of turning a human into a zombie would technically kill them. The researchers have recently classified them as a sentient race, though. Kind of like vampires; a new type of somewhat immortal undead," Tsuna recited from his memory. His mother had made sure to drill at least a bit of knowledge about every type of race in the world into his head so that he could "have a fighting chance against them all!"

"Woah, Tsuna knows so much!" Yamamoto marveled and was immediately hit on the head by Gokudera.

"Don't address Tsuna-sama so informally!" Gokudera yelled, blatantly ignoring Tsuna's interjection of '_No, please do'_.

"Oh, but Tsuna doesn't really mind me doing it!"

"Regardless, Tsuna-sama deserves respect!"

"I think Tsuna can be called whatever she wants to be called." Giotto had entered the argument.

_Then why aren't you respecting my wish to be referred to with male pronouns?_ Tsuna bitterly thought to himself. He was getting real tired of the way people demonstrated selective hearing when it came to his personal pronouns. They were all hypocrites, Tsuna decided, listening to him if it benefited them and discarded the parts of his speech that they did not want to hear. He couldn't wait for the day they finally, truly, respected him.

"Hey, hey, that's dangerous!" Yamamoto laughed, totally not scared by the bombs Gokudera had brought out. Tsuna took this as a cue to turn them all into cats before a fight could break out.

It was actually pretty cool that his mother was able to develop a spell that could, _literally_, turn _any _race in the world into cats.

Tsuna set his bag onto the ground, cast an enlargement charm in one of the pockets, and proceeded to squeeze in three cats into the pocket. One of the cats happened to have black fur with a strange green tint to it. Tsuna reckoned that it represented the zombie part of Yamamoto. How interesting.

Large brown eyes stared up at him, confusion clearly shining in them. Tsuna couldn't repress a smile. He really did like cats; if he was going to get a familiar, he was pretty sure that it would be a feline type. Maybe a lion.

Yamamoto-cat purred as he rubbed against Tsuna's hands, and Tsuna hesitated. On one hand, it was only fair for all the cats to go into the bag. On the other hand, Yamamoto didn't really do anything wrong…

Yamamoto-cat let out a pitiful mewl, tipping the scales in his favor. Tsuna sighed and gave in. _It won't be a common occurrence_, he told himself as he picked up the purring Yamamoto-cat. Yamamoto-cat rubbed his head against Tsuna's neck, scent marking the oblivious brunet, while he continued to purr.

In the back of his mind, Tsuna was thinking about buying a new bag just for containing cats.

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto, how did you get turned into a zombie?" Tsuna asked, curious about the new member of the group. Yamamoto gave a large, light-hearted smile.<p>

"I was treasure hunting with some friends when they started arguing about who should keep the treasure. And then, they killed me!" he answered cheerfully. Everyone stared at him, dumbfounded.

"So… you turned into a zombie because you refused to fully die… Is it alright if I ask for the reason to that?" Tsuna ventured hesitantly. Yamamoto's smile turned melancholic.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just wanted to see my dad again, make sure he's fine you know? I promised that I'll go back to him… Ah, but it's already been three years. It's probably too late by now." Brown eyes were downcast and Tsuna fidgeted.

"Well, we can always try. Why not we go to where your father is? We don't exactly have a destination in mind, anyway!" Tsuna suggested. Yamamoto's gaze snapped up to meet Tsuna's, brown eyes shining with hope.

"Really?" he whispered. Tsuna smiled.

"While we're there, we can start to get information about the wizard you're pursuing, Tsuna. Maybe if we're lucky, we might get a lead!" Giotto added in. Tsuna nodded in agreement. Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"You're going after a wizard?" he asked in a hushed tone. "Are you sure? That's really dangerous, you know…"

"Tsuna-sama can handle herself! Tsuna-sama is really powerful, you know!" Gokudera was the one to reply Yamamoto. Tsuna winced.

"_Him_self," he corrected. Yamamoto's eyes flickered to him and the zombie nodded in acknowledgment. Well, at least there was _one_ person who was willing to respect Tsuna's choice. Now, if only the other two could do the same.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll bite you to death." There was a flash of steel and multiple bodies fell to the floor. Another village had been taken over by the ferocious blood-sucking Hibari Kyoya. <em>

_A long time ago, the famous Hunter, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, could have fought off the vampire. However, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi had fallen into a depression shortly after his only son disappeared three years ago, and was no longer capable of taking up his sword. _

_And so, the reign of the ferocious blood-sucking Hibari Kyoya expanded._

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong> **note**

So Yamamoto got chosen by random name picker. Since there were two votes for Hibarin (like for Yamamoto), I decided to put a little prelude to the Hibarin chapter below. Enjoy.


End file.
